


The witch and the wizard

by GrandAdmiralM



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandAdmiralM/pseuds/GrandAdmiralM
Summary: A story made by request





	The witch and the wizard

There once was a witch named Sarah who lived outside of a town. The witch was nice and didn't hurt people, but the townspeople were afraid of her power, and rallied together to banish her to the outskirts of the city while the leader of the city watched and allowed it to happen. 

Everyone avoided her except for one person. His name was Melvin, he visited her often. Chatting with her about all sorts of things, as they had tea together often. Eventually Melvin found out he had magic and she helped teach him how to use it.

These two were not the only two people with the ability to use magic however, the town was ruled by a wizard named Nikola, who ruled with an iron fist. He made sure they had a strong milita, and punished crimes severely, he controlled the market and everyone answered to him.

Nikola didn't seem to like Sarah, and was the one who watched as the town rallied together to ban her. Melvin didn't like Nikola either for his own reasons, and wanted to take back his town, so he trained with Sarah every chance he got. 

Sarah and Melvin become friends, bonding over their mutual dislike of Nikola as they hung out. Sarah taught him well, from simple fire throwing to summoning small animals to help fight with.

Sarah would tell Melvin all about her life and how she came to the village and her powers, and Melvin would tell her all about his upbringings under the cold rule Nikola, who never seemed to care about his people.

One day Sarah was noticed Melvin never actually said anything about himself or where he came from, so she asked him, but he laughed and turned the subject to their training.

One day she simply asks him if he enjoys his time with her in an offhand comment, and he responds that he feels like he is growing stronger and he is glad he has someone to show him how to do so. She is content with this answer, but something bothers her about it that she can't quite put her finger on.

After a couple months Sarah makes a small feast and tells Melvin his training is complete, and that they can go up together and tell Nikola to leave them alone and live in the town without fear. Melvin is happy at this opportunity to free their town from Nikola and banish him in return for what he did to them.

Sarah was taken aback and told him that's not what she trained him for, but looking back she could see the signs of this coming... She told him she would have no part in banishing Nikola, no matter how mean he was. She just wanted to live in peace. Melvin said he never liked her anyways, and that he just used her to get more powerful before leaving a distraught Sarah in her home and he heads to town.

"Nikola!" Melvin called out to the city hall from the town square, "Come and face me yourself, I am here to give you what you have coming."

Nikola was inside his office, dealing with debates from angry citizens and planning military attacks, he put everything on hold and walked out to see what the renegade magic user wanted. "Can I help you?" He asked, seemingly not even knowing who Melvin was.

"You made my father die in a useless war against our peaceful neighbors, and you oppress the people of this town, I am here to put an end to your rule!" Melvin said as his hands lit up with a magical glow, his eyes burning with rage.

"You refer to the war against the Saji people, the slavers who took people from this city secretly, who I declared war on and conquered once I found out what they were doing. Your father died for a rather just cause for you to throw it all away for nothing." Nikola said, his voice as cold as ice.

Melvin was taken aback for a second, his hands flickering out as he questioned his life choices for a few seconds, before clenching his fists as they roared back to life once more, "no, that can't be true, that's probably just a lie you made up, I will put an end to you and your lies." He hurled a wall of fire at Nikola.

The older wizard yawned and waved the fire away with a flick of his hand, "believe what you want, but your father joined the milita willingly and died a hero, you dishonor him by saying he died for nothing," Nikola frowned at Melvin.

Melvin responded in spells, throwing everything he learned at Nikola, but he simply countered everything calmly and masterfully. Melvin was growing weak and with a powerful anti magic spell that Melvin was too weak to stop, Nikola stopped Melvin's attacks entirely.

"Your tantrum ends here, you cannot beat me, I have access to the arcane books." He did not gloat, but stated simply as a fact. 

Sarah looked on from the crowd as she hid under a cloak, she felt very conflicted inside as she watched the battle, part of her hoping Melvin would win and stop Nikola, another part of her hoping Nikola would punish the man who rejected her. She felt bad that she felt this way, but she did nonetheless.

"Get out and do not return." Nikola turned the rogue wizard over to the city milita to escort beyond the city. He then walked over to Sarah, "Come, we have much to discuss." Sarah was taken aback that he saw through her disguise, but she knew it would be futile to refuse so she went with him into the city hall.

"I am sure you believe Melvin's words, and they are built on a bit of truth," Nikola said as he paced around his office while Sarah sat, her skin was crawling as she sat in the same room as the man she hated for so long. "His words change nothing, you kicked me out of my home and forced me to live in the outskirts," she said to him, angry at his tone.

"I did not start that mob, the people were scared of you. I was hardly able to convince them not to kill you," he explained. "I did what I had to in order to..." He paused infront of his window and gazed out with a sigh, Sarah looked at him, a little confused. "I did what I had to in order to protect you," he admitted in a low voice.

Sarah's head was spinning at this revelation, the man she thought hated her was simply trying to protect her? "Then why didn't you tell me?" He sat at his desk before responding, "you are strong, and I knew the isolation would make you stronger. You are ready to bring this town something I cannot, if you will help me."

"And what is that?" She asked, curious. "I can't run this city alone, I need help from someone who is more compassionate and understanding of people than myself." She thought for a second, "you got that right, I guess if I'm welcome here once more then I will help you." She agreed a bit reluctantly.

"It is time for you to return. Thank you, Lets make this town a better place, together."


End file.
